Grandes cosas
by Deliriwm
Summary: Theon creía-sabía-que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Spoilers de Danza de Dragones


_Disclaimer: Tanto personajes, como lugares como muchas otras cosas son propiedad de el Gran George R. R. Martin. (Y me imagino que también de HBO, por los derechos de la serie y tal.)_

_Summary: Theon creía— sabía— que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas._

* * *

**Grandes cosas. **

Theon Greyjoy llegó a Invernalia con tan sólo diez años, aún con el cosquilleo del beso de su madre en la mejilla y una enorme sonrisa a la que le faltaba una paleta. Al principio Invernalia lo desconcertó porque, mirase donde mirase, aunque se subiera a la torre más alta, no lograba ver el mar ni oler ese característico olor a salitre que inundaba su ciudad.

No se dio cuenta que todos pensaban que era un kráken enmedio de un mar de lobos. Theon tan sólo tenía diez, sólo quería saltar por el bosque, conseguir que a Robb y a él les dejaran espadas de verdad y algún día, quizás, llegar a ser el Señor de las Islas de Hierro.

Porque Theon, con diez añitos, cree—sabe—que está destinado a hacer grandes cosas.

(Y ser el Señor de las Islas de Hierro no está nada mal)

Theon enseguida encontró un buen amigo en Robb. Un amigo con el que reír (Y es que Robb fue el primero en ver una de esas sonrisas cínicas de Theon), con el que pelear y con el que hacer carreras de caballos por el bosque.

Un amigo al que tirar al suelo, entre risas; al que contarle su primer beso y con el que emborracharse de vino robado de la despensa a los catorce años. (Y con el que compartir la resaca al día siguiente, por supuesto.)

Un amigo por el que luchar contra el Matareyes en persona.

Y, eh, Theon aún sabe que está destinado a hacer cosas grandes. Pero no, luchar con el Matarreyes, aunque sea valeroso, no es una de esas.

Por eso se decide a conquistar Invernalia, para hacer cosas grandes. Cosas grandes a las que, des de pequeño, ha creído y sabido estar destinado. Como ser el Príncipe de las Islas de Hierro y de Invernalia, por supuesto.

Aunque eso signifique traicionar a Robb. (Y, en realidad lo siente, porque Robb siempre ha sido su amigo, porque Robb siempre ha confiado en él a pesar de sus sonrisas maliciosas.)

Pero cuando está sentado en el trono que le correspondría a Robb por derecho, sentado de lado con las piernas apoyadas en el reposabrazo y haciendo girar la corona de hierro que se ha mandado hacer entre los dedos, se da cuenta. Se da cuenta que todo lo que ha hecho no son las grandes cosas a las que está destinado.

Tampoco tiene demasiado tiempo para pensar por qué algo tan grande como conquistar Invernalia no es suficiente, porque el bastardo de Roose Bolton (No, nunca bastardo, nunca Lord Nieve.) arrasa con todo y quema Invernalia hasta los cimientos (Y, eh, siempre había pensado que Pyke era su hogar, pero cuando Invernalia arde, algo se hace añicos en su interior.)

No piensa en eso, tampoco, cuando se encuentra encerrado en una mazmorra. Porque tiene que olvidar. Olvidar quién es, olvidar qué ha hecho. Ahora sólo es Hediondo, sólo Hediondo. (Rima con hondo, recuerda.) Y ya no es Theon, pero cuando oye que Robb ha muerto, duele. Duele mucho, aunque Hediondo no conoce a Robb, por supuesto.

Debe olvidarlo todo: Quién es, qué ha hecho, su nombre, a Robb. Olvidar que está destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Todo.

Cuando llega Arya empieza a recordar. No porque quiera, no porque le guste. Simplemente porque esa no es Arya. (Arya le habría escupido en la cara y le habría dado una patada en toda la entrepierna. Arya no tiene los ojos marrones.)

Arya no le habría pedido que la rescatara. La que le pide que la rescate es Jeyne Poole, pero no puede permitírselo, no puede ser Jeyne Poole (Jeyne Poole ya es menos que nadie). Debe ser Arya de la Casa Stark.

Y cuando ya ha decidido volver a olvidarlo todo, volver a ser Hediondo, no volver a mirar los ojos de Arya para descubrir que ya no son grises, si no marrones, y no volver a llorar a Robb aparece él. Se hace llamar Abel y lo acompañan seis mujeres con nombre de árbol.

Le proponen salvar a Arya. Arriesgarlo todo por una niña de ojos marrones (que no grises). Arriesgarse a perderlo todo, a morir, o quizás a algo peor que eso. (Hediondo, no Theon, sabe perfectamente que hay cosas peores que la muerte.)

Primero se niega, por supuesto, alegando que su lugar está con Lord Bolton. Luego, sin saber bien por qué, acaba aceptando. Aunque se trate de un plan casi suicida. Quizás sea porque Jeyne (No, Arya) le dijo que sabía quién era, que lo recordaba. Le pidió, por favor, que la rescatara.

Quizás por eso. Quizás porque ha recordado quién es: Theon, de la Casa Greyjoy. Y supongo que eso, recordar quién es, es lo que le ayuda a decidirse cuando no sabe dónde está Abel y acaban de clavar una flecha a Serbal.

Salta, con Jeyne en brazos. Y vuelan. Joder si vuelan. (Des de un muro de ochenta varas.)

Tienen suerte. Aunque Jeyne se rompe un par de costillas, se encuentran con uno de los hombres de Stannis (Theon no puede recordar el nombre), que en seguida les lleva ante el rey.

—Es Arya. —Dice, en un susurro, señalando a Jeyne. Luego alza voz, casi con la seguridad de antes, cuando era el pupilo de Lord Eddard y miraba a todo el mundo sonriendo de lado. — Es Arya Stark.

Quizás Theon sí que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Pero, a lo mejor, sólo a pasar a la historia por la peor de ellas. Lo recordarían como Theon cambiacapas Greyjoy, y los bardos no cantarían canciones sobre él.

Nadie cantaría que voló. Que Theon Greyjoy voló, que saltó un muro de ochenta varas tan sólo para salvar a una niña. Y que, a cambio de eso, Stannis lo encadenó a una pared.

Entonces le comprendió. Comprendió que sí, que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pero a nunca ser reconocido por ellas.

Pero cuando Jeyne se acercó a él, en medio de la noche, tan sólo para cogerle la mano y darle las gracias una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que ya estaba bien. Que tenía suficiente con que él y Jeyne supieran que Theon Greyjoy hacía grandes cosas.

* * *

_Vale. Vamos, al igual soy la única que pensó en la posibilidad de Theon/Jeyne después de Danza de Dragones. No estoy sola ¿Verdad? Porfavor, decidme que no estoy loca y veo pairings dónde no los hay._

_Bueno, Theon me gusta. Me gusta su sonrisa en los peores momentos, que sonría siempre, como si supiera un chiste que los demás no alcanzan a comprender. Aunque no niego que sea un cabrón. Ni un capullo. Sólo digo que me gusta. (Y mira que es más odiado, el tío xD)_


End file.
